Kategorie:2007 video games
Chicken Run 2 Stupid Dogs Kappa Mikey Making Fiends Scaredy Squirrel The Coast is Fear El Tigre RegisterLogin Anime Superhero Forum Search… BLOG FORUMS MEDIA WHAT'S NEW MEMBERS Log in Register New posts Search forums New Nicktoons Schedule Starting January 3, 2011 Thread starterBryan Start dateDec 21, 2010 Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum Latest News & Videos Bryan Administrator Moderator Dec 21, 2010 #1 Nicktoons is getting another new schedule come January. Everything is “generic” right now (as no episodes are listed), but here’s the generic version as of now: Starting Monday, January 3, 2011 (Blue = change from what "normally" airs) Weekdays 6:00-8:00AM ... Monday - Avatar Tuesday - Danny Phantom Wednesday - Dragon Ball Z Kai Thursday - Zevo-3 Friday - The Fairly OddParents 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM Invader ZIM 10:30AM Invader ZIM 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Danny Phantom 1:30PM Danny Phantom 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 3:00PM The Mighty B! 3:30PM The Mighty B! 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 5:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 5:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Mon) The Troop (Tue-Fri) 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00-4:00AM ... Monday - Iron Man: Armored Adventures Tuesday - Wolverine and the X-Men Wednesday - Three Delivery Thursday - Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes Friday - Speed Racer: The Next Generation 4:00-6:00AM ... Monday - CatDog Tuesday - Rocko’s Modern Life Wednesday - Rugrats Thursday - Jimmy Neutron Friday - Invader ZIM Weekends 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 7:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 9:00AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:30AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Avatar 11:30AM Avatar 12:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 12:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 5:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:00PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 9:30PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 12:00AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 12:30AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju Nick Jr. Tape 2010 Sesame Place 5:00AM ChalkZone Class of 3000 Chiptettes 5:30AM All Grown Up Oswald Wow Wow Wubbzy Monster Madness